crystalgemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yellow Diamond
Yellow Diamond holds authority to the gem homeworld armies and all of the gems possibly with Blue and White Diamond. She has been mentioned and was first seen in Steven Universe extended theme and a statue of her was seen in the sky arena in "Sworn to the Sword," possibly on the Pyramid Temple ceiling. Her symbol is seen on Peridot and Jasper's clothing. She was first mentioned in "The Return" and first appeared only in a message in "Message Received" until later on the show showed Yellow Diamond with her Pearl yelling at Peridot who was in the Diamond Communicator for her, she was angered learning about Peridot's betrayal. She is impatient with Peridot's and knows about many of each gem of course, she has been shown to have a specific Yellow Pearl at her side. She is part of the 3 Diamond Authority, she is very popular and highly known, compared to Blue Diamond she seems much more superior. Personality Yellow Diamond is mostly only thinking about what she wants, shown in "Message Received" she said that she didn't care about the Earth's potential, she called the huge Cluster "My Cluster" and she said what she wanted. Yellow Diamond is used to being respected and was astonished at Peridot yelling at her and calling her a clod.Yellow Diamond does not like to deal with things that are weaker than herself and doesn't care for anyone she deems weak. Appearance Yellow Diamonds appearance is similar to the silhouette of herself in the Extended Intro, she actually was shown to be the only gem not revealed in that intro with not much of a color palette which is true in a lot of ways due to her being a Yellow Diamond and like Blue Diamond she is just mostly shades of her color named gem. She wears a robe like a commander and has a specific type of hairstyle with a spike on the top, one in the middle and one on the left and one on the right. She has black eyebrows, and black markings around both her eyes, which are bright yellow with diamond shaped pupils. Abilities She holds authority over the Gems of Homeworld or at the least her followers such as Peridot and Jasper. In "Sworn to the Sword" a statue of her was shown with a saber, this is believed to be her weapon. Yellow Diamond is extremely huge unlike Blue Diamond. Relationships Lapis Lazuli: Yellow Diamond and Lapis do not know one another well, however it was probably Yellow Diamond who told Jasper and Peridot to kidnap her. Jasper: It is assumed that Yellow Diamond is an authority figure towards Jasper and one who it is likely she is scared of. Peridot: Peridot is another one of Yellow Diamond's followers. It is shown that she holds high authority over her and is the one whom she must report to. It is revealed that Peridot fears Yellow Diamond. Peridot then betrayed Yellow Diamond and became a Crystal Gem. Greg_SILHOUETTE.png Tumblr_nrb7ogShMR1qb5tazo3_250.jpg DiamondG.png|Out of the murals this is the closest to Yellow Diamond tumblr_inline_nofxiw74Vi1qf3dsw_500.png|Diamond Clothing tumblr_inline_nrbkvqHcUE1qmdk1o_540.png tumblr_inline_nl7uviQCIX1qdo426.png HomeworldGemsSDCCfix.png|The Possible HomeWorld Gems Yellow_Diamond_-_SDCC_Cameo(Fan_Colored).png Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Authority Gems Category:Fighters Category:Genderless Category:Antagonist